


as transparent as glass

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Decimo Candidate!Xanxus, Gen, Ring Battles, Roleswap, Varia!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “HE PICKED YOU!”
Relationships: Sawada Iemitsu & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Comments: 26
Kudos: 386
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	as transparent as glass

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> For khrrarepairweek  
> Rain Day - Roleswap

Namimori Middle was lit up with Sky Flames. Xanxus cursed, narrowly dodging the burst of Sky Flames. 

Tsunayoshi was not someone to trifle with. 

Xanxus cursed. Reborn had warned him. The leader of Varia was a cold, hard man who gave no quarter, dealt no mercy and would be the toughest opponent Xanxus had ever fought.

Tsunayoshi stared down at Xanxus with bright orange eyes and just an overwhelming might. 

A beat of sweat rolled down Xanxus’ face. What the ever loving fuck? If the Varia Boss was this strong, why the hell did Reborn come to Japan and say that Xanxus the Decimo Heir? 

(It wasn’t like Xanxus wanted to be Decimo. He knew he would be good, no, great at it. He was just a little too hot blooded, violence ran thick and fast in his veins. He knew that. But he was also a fifteen year old kid trying to pass his middle school exams. Xanxus wasn’t stupid. He was just startlingly realistic for his age.)

(And being Decimo was a god damn _stupid_ idea.)

“What the hell is your problem?! How could you do that to your own father?” Xanxus shouted. 

Iemitsu had been bait in the Sky Ring Battle, beaten and tied up and hanging from chains. Xanxus didn’t even remember meeting Iemitsu, but he figured he at least owed the man a little. He couldn’t even believe that Tsunayoshi would even use the man like that. 

(Xanxus thought he had daddy issues. His relationship with his adoptive father was shaky at best. But Xanxus couldn’t really picture treating his father like a slab of meat.)

(Xanxus was not a kind person. But he thought the whole thing about the mafia was famiglia loyalty. That was what Reborn kept pressing on him. Then how could Tsunayoshi do this?) 

Tsunayoshi snarled. “HE PICKED YOU!”

Xanxus stumbled backwards, barely withstanding the brute force the Sky Flames Tsunayoshi had fired. 

He needed to end this now. There was no way to mince words. Xanxus was outclassed, outmatched. And while that raked his skin to acknowledge that, Xanxus had survived countless street fights by listening to his instincts and knowing his limits. 

Tsunayoshi was that good. 

But Xanxus had one more trick up his sleeve. 

Tsunayoshi came, charging. Xanxus pivoted to dodge, spinning and slamming his elbow into Tsunayoshi’s cheek, just like Lussuria had shown him. The brief moment that Tsunayoshi faltered, Xanxus rushed, Sky Flames flickering hot and cold until…

“Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!” 

Xanxus pulled and pulled, wringing Tsunayoshi dry. Until he collapsed to his knees, drained completely. 

Xanxus felt power brimming under his skin. His heart raced. He had gotten lucky. 

“What did you mean by that?” Xanxus asked instead, glancing over to where Iemitsu was still dangling, unconscious. “What did you mean he picked me?” 

Tsunayoshi flopped backwards, a stark bitter laughter falling from his lips. His eyes were no longer that bright orange but that soft brown didn't look any warmer. 

“He picked you over me,” Tsunayoshi said, so angry, so bitter. He smiled but it was all sharp edges and full of teeth. “I’m his firstborn son, his son by blood. I’ve been serving faithfully for over a decade, since I was fourteen! And he picks you, a distant branch cousin whom he had only met once over 9 years ago.” 

Why the ever fuck was Xanxus that Decimo candidate? Tsunayoshi was Iemitsu’s son! There was even a closer legitimate claim!

“I’ve done everything he’s ever asked and he _won’t even look at me in the eye!_ ” Tsunayoshi roared. 

“It’s not like I want to be Decimo,” Xanxus said instead. 

Tsunayoshi yanked the half of the Sky Ring off his finger, tossing at Xanxus. “Too bad,” he snarled. 

Then he pulled out a gun from his inner jacket pocket- 

Xanxus surged forward.

BANG!

But it was too late. 

Iemitsu fell, blood pooling, staring up at the sky with lifeless eyes. Tsunayoshi shot Iemitsu in the head. 

“Why!” Xanxus asked. 

Tsunayoshi smiled at him, eyes still ice cold. “Congratulations Vongola Decimo. May your reign be a bloody one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I had wondered what happened if you had flipped the script. 
> 
> Tsuna's biggest beef isn't that Xanxus is heir. He could care less. It's the fact that Iemitsu *still won't look at him* that pisses him off. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :D


End file.
